fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talisman
The Talisman (魔除け Mayoke) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Talisman permanently raises its user's Resistance by a set number of points that varies from game to game. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Talisman is substituted by the Barrier Ring (バリアリング Baria ringu), and must be placed in the inventory of any unit in order for its Resistance-boosting property to take effect. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Talisman |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Resistance by 7. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Talisman |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Resistance by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Barrier Ring |1 |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Resistance by 5. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Talisman |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Talisman |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Talisman |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Talisman |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Talisman |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Talisman |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Talisman |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Talisman |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Resistance by 2. |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia | Talisman |1 |5 Silver |Increases its user's Resistance by 3. |} Overview Enemy magic users are typically interspersed among mostly non-magical forces,and will only appear in large numbers near the endgame, at which point the player should hopefully have an answer to magic that does not involve clinging to a +2 resistance boost. As such, Talismans aren't as useful as they might appear. Nevertheless, the Talisman is a stat booster and as such is extremely useful. Talismans should be consigned to the strongest physical frontline unit in a player's army, as such units will likely be able to benefit from the ability to take the occasional magical hit. Talismans can also be used to allow a unit to withstand additional assaults from long range tomes, such as Bolting. Units that can only wield swords are generally not the best choice for Talismans, as they will typically be incapable of counter-attacking against ranged spells and will rarely be a first choice for dealing with mages. Mages are also generally a poor choice for the Talisman, as high-end enemy mages typically have very high resistance to begin with. Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 14 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 Book 2: Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Boldor (Ch. 2) '''Generation 2:' Enemy (Ch. 10) |- |Visit |'Generation 2:' Ch. 7 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand. |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 25 - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 19xx - Chest • Ch. 27 - Chest |- |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 30 - Ruins Hector's Story: Ch. 32 - Ruins |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Steal |Enemy Pegasus Knight (Reinforcement) (Ch. 10A) |- |Visit |Ch. 13B - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Visit |Ch. 9 - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 21 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 2:' Ch. 2 - View the base conversation titled "Elincia". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Chest • Ch. 23 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Chest • Ch. 21 - Hidden in the space above the cave. |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 22 • Para. 2 • Para. 12 • Para. 23 |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 6,500 Renown points in order to obtain one Talisman through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 - End of Chapter |} Trivia * As part of the Radiant Dawn storyline, Queen Elincia sews a Talisman onto Lady Lucia's collar in Chapter 2-2 as a lucky charm to keep her safe in the ensuing battles that she engages in on the behalf of her liege. Gallery File:Barrier Ring TCG.jpg|The Barrier Ring, as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Talisman TCG.jpg|The Talisman, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Barrier Ring (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Barrier Ring from the TCG.